


Will You Sing It Again?

by zaynsperfectlashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Fluff, Multi, Rimming, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsperfectlashes/pseuds/zaynsperfectlashes
Summary: Harry Styles is a Pretentious Charming Fuck and Zayn hates his guts and his obnoxious shirts. Until he doesn't?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

The aroma of the pancakes floods through the apartment as Zayn flips them over. He wipes his hands at his apron and pulls out the chocolate syrup from the fridge.

He's about to plate the breakfast when he hears a low grumble and very expectedly a sniff with tiny fingers tugging at his apron soon after. Zayn smiles.

"Good morning baby." He turns around and finds Azaan leaning against the kitchen counter, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Azaan nods back at Zayn and smiles a little and Zayn can't help but smile back because his son is exactly like him, mostly. Azaan has his eyes, Zayn's proud of it, and his personality too. He's quiet and shy and doesn't do well with crowds and new people but Azaan is intelligent and smart too, more intelligent than Zayn was at this age.

"Baba I'm hungry." He murmurs.

Zayn pulls him closer, hands on his small waist and smiles teasingly, "Ofcourse you are bud, heard your big stomach making noises didn't I? Breakfast is ready."

Azaan giggles and turns to go sit at the table, just like Zayn's taught him, spreading the napkin over his lap quietly, he does it a total of three times before he's satisfied that it's exactly how Zayn does it for him and Zayn just smiles, can't not.

Zayn's plating their breakfast, pancakes with apple slices cut neatly, just the way Azaan likes. He gets it from Gigi, Zayn thinks, the love for apple and the hatred for bananas.

The thought of his ex-wife reminds him that it's Gigi's week with Azaan. Zayn can't help the sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought. Gigi's a great mother, she is, but with her career as a super model, she can't really spend a lot of time with Azaan which is how they mutually worked this schedule out. She gets to spend time with Azaan every last week of a month. It works for them, the schedule does because Zayn gets a week of being reckless and messy before he has to get back into his dad mode. And Zayn loves Azaan to death, he does, so much but it's just that sometimes he wishes that he didn't have to do it single handedly, wishes for someone to hold him too when he needs it, on nights when his bed feels too big for himself, he wishes he had someone to occupy the empty space on his bed, in his heart.

He really thought Gigi was it, his person, she is though still somehow his person but not in every way he needs her to be. He thought marrying her would fill every void in his life, they were both young and giddy and anxious and excited but it wasn't long after Azaan was born that Zayn realised Gigi wasn't herself, she didn't look right, didn't feel right.

She had to sacrifice her career and that wasn't something Zayn could take away from her and Zayn wasn't exactly the right partner for her anyways, she needed someone she could walk on the streets with, travel the world with but Zayn couldn't will himself to leave his room somedays. It was mutual then, the decision of the divorce. There was no point in being tied up, it just felt more suffocating with each passing day. 

But it's not all a sad story for Zayn, he's got his son, Azaan.

Azaan doesn't let Zayn mope around a lot, he's very observant and immediately senses when Zayn's sad and and brings Zayn funny drawings like Zayn's head on an alien's body with wiggly arms and legs or hugs Zayn so tight somedays that Zayn thinks nothing could ever go wrong.

"Baba? I'm hungry!" Azaan whines and Zayn snaps out of it.

"Yeah babe..sorry." Zayn walks over to the table and puts both their plates on it and sits down on a chair next to Azaan.

When Zayn looks up, Azaan's still looking at him. "Baba are you sad?"

"No babe. I'm not. I couldn't be, I have you remember?" Zayn assures him because Azaan needs it.

Azaan nods then, a little unsure.

"It's your week with mom. And I thought we could have a little cheat day. So you get to have a lot of chocolate syrup today."   
That does the work and Azaan grins.

"Thankyou baba! You're the best!"

Zayn laughs and pours the syrup on his pancakes, "Only when I give you the chocolate syrup."

Azaan shakes his head, chocolate already dripping down his chin, he wipes it messily and looks at Zayn with wide eyes, "No baba! You're the best always. Even when you don't give me the chocolate syrup."

And that's another thing about him, Azaan always needs everyone to know how important they are.

"Thankyou babe. You're the best too." He ruffles Azaan's hair.

_

Gigi rings the bell an hour later and Zayn quickly tucks everything Azaan needs into his bag, especially his Mr. Thompson, who's just an ordinary bear with a red bowtie but Azaan claimed he was Mr. Thompson so that's how it is.

"Mom's here baba!" Azaan yells from the living room.

Zayn comes striding to the living room too, "I know babe. Was getting your bag ready. It's done."

Azaan's tying his shoe laces and Zayn can tell that he's trying to remember what Zayn taught him. Zayn bends down infront of Azaan and opens his own shoelace and ties it again and Azaan sneaks a look at him and grins while tying his shoe lace the same way.

"I did it baba!"

Zayn laughs and nods and ushers him towards the door.

Gigi's standing outside the door in a crop hoodie and tight high waisted jeans, her hair in a bun and black frames over her eyes. She looks beautiful and she smiles when she sees Zayn and Zayn feels so at ease, always does at her sight.

"Hey Gi." He hugs her and she says a hi back.

"How are you Zee?"

"I'm good. I'm good."

She bends down then, "How are you my little handsome boy?"

Azaan shies away and hides his face behind Zayn's legs.

"Azaan? What do we say when someone asks how are you?"

Azaan looks up at Zayn and nods, turns to Gigi, "I'm good Momma. Thankyou. How are you?"

Gigi smiles, " Wow you've learnt something new huh? I'm so happy to see you baby." And hugs him.

She pulls Azaan up in her arms and Zayn has to really remind himself of her upper body strength because of all the workouts. Zayn twists a muscle everytime he picks Azaan up now.

Zayn hands her the bag and smiles.

"So how's it really going Zee? Find anyone?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

Zayn giggles, "No one."

"What about that pretentious charming fuc-fudge?" She sneaks a look at Azaan who's busy playing with the hoodie of her sweatshirt.

Zayn throws his head back and laughs, "Nice save. But what about him?"

"Well, did _anything_ happen? Did you guys work out on your S-E-X-U-A-L tension?"

She spells sexual so Azaan doesn't know.

Zayn's eyes widen and he groans, "No! It's not _that_ tension between us. I just hate him. That's pretty much it. He's a pretentious charming fu-fudge yeah." Gigi laughs at him now.

"We'll see babe. Bye." She winks at him, kisses his cheek and Zayn just shakes his head and kisses Azaan on his forehead, whispering a 'I love you' .

Gigi then turns to walk away with Azaan wildly waving his hands at him and leaving Zayn filled with the thoughts of the pretentious charming fudge- _no wait,_ pretentious charming fuck, yeah.

_

Harry Styles is a pretentious charming fuck and Zayn absolutely hates his guts. Zayn stabs a pen on his desk to prove his point and clenches his jaw because ofcourse he charmed his way into convincing the boss to choose his ideas for the article, not Zayn's. _Ofbloodycourse_.

Zayn's two seconds away from striding his way into his boss' office and stomping his foot, like Azaan does when he wants the chocolate syrup and Zayn won't let him. And that's when he feels someone sitting on the edge of his desk. Zayn doesn't even have to look up to know it's Harry.

"The fuck you want?" Zayn hisses at him.

Harry smirks at him, eyes shining, "Hello to you too Malik."

"Piss off Styles. Your charms won't work here." Zayn's really stopping himself from launching at Harry.

"So you think I'm charming huh? Who would've known?" His smirk widens.

"Get the fuck out of here. Some of us have work unlike you."

"Calm down Malik. I just came to apologize-"

"For what? For convincing people you're better than me? Atleast I don't wiggle my tail and follow the boss around like a puppy."

Harry's mouth drops open, "You-"

Zayn stands up, "Listen Styles, I've had your bullshit. I don't care about you. Get off my desk."

Harry rolls his eyes and stands up with a hiss and Zayn immediately smirks, "What got into your ass?"

Harry, unlike what Zayn had expected, grins at him, "Nothing. But I wish.." he gives Zayn a once over and smirks, "someone would." And walks towards Steve, the new writer and blinks slowly while he talks to him with a smirk on his lips and his shirt unbuttoned to four buttons.

Zayn _hates_ Harry Styles.

_

It's a weird day today, Zayn just feels weird. The sun isn't out today, not properly atleast. His breakfast cereal got soggy today. His hair was acting up and Azaan isn't well which makes Zayn anxious. He has Trisha with him but Zayn can't help the pinch to his eyebrows.

He walks into the office with the pinch to his eyebrows and he's passing through the desks to reach his own when he hears the new interns, Lucy and Grace talking.

"He probably fucks the boss."  
"Or the boss fucks him." They laugh. Zayn steals a look at who they're looking at, it's Harry Styles and he can probably hear them too given they aren't trying to be quiet about it.   
"Or they do it sixty nine you know-" Zayn stops at their desk and shoots a glare at them.

"Or he probably _did_ get the position because of his capabilities?" He hisses in a low whisper.

Both of them shut their mouths and look away.

Zayn feels his cheeks heating up from all the anger suddenly leaving his body. He doesn't really know what provoked him. He doesn't know if Harry's anything like that but he does know that even if he is, no one's supposed to demean him like that, he's a human after all.

Zayn walks to his desk and starts working on the article to stop his train of thoughts because did he just defend Harry Styles?

Zayn looks up and there he is, Harry Styles, but _not_ cocky, _not_ smirking, almost soft, almost.

"Here's the theme for the article of this week. Boss said he needs the draft by Thursday."

Zayn nods dumbfounded. And Harry leaves, without any smart remark and the day gets weirder.

_

Azaan whines and huffs from his table where he's doing his homework. Zayn hides his smile but doesn't acknowledge him.

"Babaaa!" He whines some more.

"Hmm?" Zayn pauses writing the article.

"I'm tired. I don't want to do homework anymore." Azaan rubs at his temples and that is exactly what Zayn did, Trisha's told him.

Zayn walks to him, "I know babe. Baba's doing his homework too right? Let's finish this and we can draw then?"

Azaan lights up, "We can?"

Zayn nods.

"But I'll draw Batman this time baba. Better than you." He tries to smirk and Zayn gasps.

"Better than me? No ways!"

Azaan just smirks wider, "I will baba." And goes back to quickly doing his homework.

Zayn kisses his forehead and starts to walk back to the couch to resume working on his article when his phone beeps with a text.

 _Thankyou_.

Zayn scrunches his eyebrows but then there's another text.

 _Harry here btw_.

Zayn's eyes boggle out of his sockets because this has to be a prank-

_And it's not a prank or joke or whatever. I just.. thankyou Zayn._

And then-

_You're a good person._

And what the fuck just happened. Zayn stares at the string of texts, not moving, just staring. This can't really be Harry Styles. It can't.

He types out a reply, tries to, but he can't. What is he really supposed to say? Really? It's Harry Styles. They don't do _thank yous_ and _sorrys_ and what the fuck.

Zayn just locks his phone and walks back to the couch with thoughts of the texts flooding him.

_

Zayn feels a tap on his desk, curious he looks up and finds none other than Harry Styles. Harry Styles didn't sit on the edge of his desk, even though he knows how much Zayn hates that, he didn't do it.

 _Well_.

"Um?"

Harry looks at him for a few more seconds and then shakes his head like he's getting rid of his thoughts and smirks. There it is, Harry's infamous smirk.

"Still sulking over the article Malik?"

Zayn whines, "Not now Styles. Not now please." Zayn's had a difficult night with Azaan's stomach acting up again.

Harry's smirk falls off his face, his eyebrows pinching, "Is everything okay.." Zayn's eyes almost widen at the concern but then, "..down there?" He smirks again and Zayn hates Harry Styles. He does.

"Listen Styles, just please go away."

Harry gasps, "Please? _P-L-E-A-S-E_?"

Zayn hides his face in his hands and tries to calm himself down.

"Okay Malik. I'll leave you alone. Have fun." He taps Zayn gently on his forehead and leaves.

Zayn just groans again.

-

It's another thing now, Zayn thinks, they've started. Well not him, mostly Harry. He comes up to Zayn's desk everyday but instead of his snarky comments, he's getting lesser obnoxious each day. Zayn's really having a headache with the ordeal because this is really not their dynamic.

He feels a stare on him and looks up and it's Harry Styles, as usual, perched on his own desk looking at him in an uncanny way _really_.

Zayn rolls his eyes and goes back to working, muttering under his breath.

The next time Zayn looks up he hears a loud laugh, a loud guffaw that belongs to none other than Harry Styles. Harry's laughing with Kendall, his friend and Harry's laugh isn't as distracting and Zayn should've just done his work and not look up because now he has a very nice view of Harry's ass.

It's a.. _nice_ ass. Okay, it's a really fuckable ass. But then Harry turns over his shoulder to shoot Zayn a smirk and Zayn goes red because ofcourse this was Harry's plan all along.

He looks back down and starts scribbling gibberish on his notebook when he hears "Caught you Malik." As Harry passes his desk to drink water.

Zayn just groans some more. Because when did they start flirting?

_

Zayn really doesn't want to go out tonight, he really doesn't. But Azaan's with Gigi, it's not even her week with him but she was free and Zayn accidentally told her about the party and she convinced him into going when Zayn told her that he had his boss calling to invite him. Zayn also doesn't want Harry to think he's too threatened by him, like Gigi's said. It's a small celebration at the nearest bar because apparently Harry's article did really well and Zayn not going would mean he's a shallow, jealous prick which he's absolutely not.

He tightens his jean jacket around himself. He has his hair slicked back into a messy look and his favourite skinny jeans with a white t-shirt inside the jacket. Zayn looks good, he knows he looks good. Maybe he'll end up with someon- or maybe not. He shakes his head and leaves the apartment.

_

Zayn's chosen the farthest corner of the bar for himself after meeting the boss. He takes a sip of his whiskey and his eyes catch the sight of Harry again, cheeks flushed, hair wild, shirt unbuttoned all the way to his navel and a wide grin on his face, meeting everyone. Somehow Harry Styles is everywhere in the room, everywhere Zayn looks and Harry's caught his eyes thrice now and winked back like they're a fucking couple playing a game. They're not.

So Zayn turns fully towards the bar because he can't really stand here watching and wanting while Harry shines. And yeah, Zayn can admit that, Harry shines and Zayn's not going to even try and get ahold of his glitter, he knows it won't end well.

Zayn's on his fourth drink when he feels a presence behind him, too close and Zayn kind of wants to lean into it, "Aww babe. Jealous?"  
Zayn sighs and Harry slides on the stool next to him so they're sitting shoulder to shoulder. Zayn twists his neck to look at Harry, he looks warm and adorable.

Zayn shakes his head, "I'm not. Your article was good." And _wow_ how much has Zayn really had.

Harry shifts closer to him, eyes wide and looks startled, Zayn can feel his body heat against his own, "I didn't just hear you appreciating my work did I? No fucking way!", Harry slurs.

Zayn laughs and shakes his head and when he looks back at Harry, he's already staring back with a dopey smile and Zayn's never seen this, this soft smile on Harry's face because he's always too sharp around Zayn.

"You're not bad Harry Styles. Even though I've said the opposite always." Zayn shrugs.

And Harry smiles and bumps his shoulder with Zayn's, "It's okay. Atleast you don't think I sleep my way around here."

Zayn stiffens, "They were talking shit. None of that is true and they're just-"

"Jealous? Yeah probably. But it's okay, I've heard worse."

Zayn just stares at Harry, the sharpness of his jaw, his piercing green eyes and his soft soft skin.

"You don't deserve that." Zayn says before he realises it.

Harry looks at him, eyes glassy, "Thanks. Thanks Zayn. For like..." He flails his arms gesturing to nothing in particular.

"Yeah." Zayn nods understanding.

"I-" Harry starts but someone calls for him and he groans and slides off the stool. He hisses while getting off the stool and Zayn giggles.

"Got something up your ass?"

Harry wiggles his eyebrows over his shoulder and mouths a ' _you_ ' and gets lost in the crowd.

_

It gets to a new level of absurd each day. And if Zayn didn't know better, he'd really think they flirt now. Him and Harry Styles, _flirt_. Zayn rolls his eyes at the thought because as if they wouldn't be at each other's throats at the next opportunity they get.

Zayn likes to call it a game. A game they're playing, messing with each other, catching each other off guard, well mostly Harry does that while he wiggles his ass passing by Zayn's desk or winks at him about fifty times a day and Zayn can't really look away. He can't, Harry's drawing him in and he's going.

"Malik?"

Zayn snaps out of it and looks at him.

"Yes Styles." Zayn smiles at him, sickly sweet with his face tucked into his hands and that does the trick, Harry does look a little startled.

"Okay." He gives Zayn a weird look, "I was wondering if you'd like to get drinks with us tonight? We're all going."

It's Azaan's week with Gigi, his last day with her and Zayn can't really afford to be drunk with Azaan coming tomorrow but Harry's looking at him with his puppy eyes and lips curved almost into a pout which should look really ridiculous but doesn't. So Zayn nods.

"Okay. I'm coming" And Zayn immediately regrets his choice of words because-

Harry smirks," I haven't even touched you yet Malik."

"Go awayyyy!" Zayn whines and Harry does go away with a laugh, leaving Zayn flustered and embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

They're meeting at a bar near Zayn's house so he walks to the bar. The cold wind sends shivers down his spine and Zayn tightens his black leather jacket around him. The one he knows looks amazing in, Gigi's told him enough. It's not like Zayn's trying to impress anyone, he just wanted to look good. Yeah.

The bar is crowded with bodies swaying in all the possible directions, sweaty and nasty. There's this strong smell of alcohol that lingers in the air and Zayn really doesn't feel good about this.

"Hey! Malik!" Zayn hears his name and it's Kendall. Zayn rolls his eyes and walks to her, "It's Zayn."

She rolls her eyes too, "Okay Zayn. Here have a drink."

Zayn sips on his drink, eyes roaming around the place and Kendall clears her throat, "Harry's behind you."

Zayn sputters, "I wasn't looking for him."

She rolls her eyes again and walks away and well Zayn turns back and Harry's there, on the dancefloor, crushed between bodies, swaying his hips. His shirt is unbuttoned entirely and Zayn feels his mouth water at the sight of the huge moth tattoo on his abdomen ,shining on his sweaty skin, almost inviting Zayn to lick, to taste and see if it'll flutter it's wings when Zayn touches it and maybe Harry feels Zayn's stare too because he looks right back at Zayn.

And this isn't even anything but the air feels so charged between them that Zayn feels the hair at the nape of his neck standing alert in response to Harry's intense stare and the way he moves his hips in smooth curves. And they can't look away from each other, Zayn doesn't know why he doesn't look away himself but Harry's looking at him like he wants him and Zayn really wants to solve this puzzle today.

Zayn's too busy staring back at Harry to notice it but then a guy, who looks really similar to him, appears holding Harry in place from behind and kisses a trail down his neck and Zayn feels his jaw clenching because Harry's smirking at him.

Harry throws his head back and leans on the man while the man assaults his neck, Zayn feels infuriated. He gulps his drink in one go and leaves the bar in a few long strides.

He smokes three cigarettes and Harry hasn't followed him yet, like he expected he would. Maybe Zayn's gotten it all wrong in his head, Maybe it's nothing for Harry but a game he plays at the office because he's bored. Maybe this doesn't mean shit to him. So he stubs out his cigarette and starts walking back to home.

Zayn's halfway down the road when he hears it, "Zayn!"

He turns and it's Harry, running towards him, his shirt's buttonned from the bottom but it's all wrongly done like Harry did it in a haste. He reaches Zayn and bends into half, huffing and panting before him and Zayn's really pissed off right now.

"Where..where are you goin?" Harry pants and stands up straight.

"Home." Zayn grits.

Harry scrunches his nose, "Why?"  
His cheeks are so flushed from running and his nose is red from the cold and he'll fall sick really jugding by the way he shivers.

"I just didn't..Let me go Styles." Zayn turns over and starts walking but Harry follows him and when Zayn doesn't stop, Harry holds his arm and stops him.

"What?" Zayn hisses, stepping closer to him.

Harry's eyes widen as he stumbles back, "What happened?"

Zayn laughs, bitter. "Oh? Nothing happened."

Harry narrows his eyes at him, "The fuck is your problem Zayn?"

"My problem?" Zayn yells, "My problem is that you were fucking grinding on a man while you looked me in my eyes. My problem is that you made me think that maybe we had a fucking chance at whatever this is. My problem is you, Harry Styles. _You_! You piss me off so much!"

Harry's eyes widen, " _Me_? Oh fuck you Mal-"

Before he has the chance to say so, Zayn's pushing him against the nearest brick wall and kissing him. Harry lands on the wall with a huff and Zayn swallows his huff into his mouth and sucks at Harry's bottom lip until Harry gives in. He holds Harry in place with his hands tight around his hips and his thigh slotted in between Harry's thighs.

Harry whimpers against Zayn's mouth when Zayn grinds his hips against his in a rough quick rub.

"You love this, don't you?" Zayn spits.

And grinds harder against Harry, who falls limp against his body, his mouth falls open and his eyes shut. Zayn takes the opportunity to tug at Harry's bottom lip, to get a reaction out of him, to not have him just limp against himself. Harry moans, this loud sultry sound that goes straight to the bulge in Zayn's jeans.

Zayn sucks at Harry's jaw, bites at the spot and then trails his lips down to Harry's neck while Harry whines against him, bucking his hips against Zayn's.

"Zayn Zayn Zayn."

Zayn pulls back to look at him, to really look at him, his swollen pink, really pink lips, his eyes swirling dark and his throat so on display for Zayn to mark. Zayn mouths at Harry's neck, inhales his scent.

"Yes babe."

Harry gulps, "Fuck you're so..just so hot and right infront of me everyday...I look at you and you're so fucking hot and beautiful and I really think about it everyday and you don't...you just-." 

"Harry." Zayn stops him, smiling, "What do you want?"

Harry looks at him in the eyes, "I want you to fuck me."

Zayn's legs almost give out, right there. He hides his face into Harry's neck and inhales sharply, "Fuck Harry.. you're just.."

"Zayn please.. please. Please. I want you. I- _fuck_ ," he swears when Zayn sucks at his earlobe, "I..need you."

Harry whines, pressing his bulge against Zayn's to emphasize his point.

"Yeah.." He nods back continuously, "Yeah okay yeah."

Zayn holds Harry's hand and leads them to his house, which isn't really easy since they keep stopping at every three steps because Zayn can't stop pushing Harry against any hard surface he finds and kiss him senseless until Harry whines, loud and shameless.

They reach Zayn's apartment and Zayn opens the door with Harry latched onto his back, licking at any patch of skin he can find and rubbing his hard cock against Zayn's thighs.

They manage to enter the apartment without stopping to kiss again and as soon as Zayn looks around his apartment, he feels a little unsure about this, thoughts of his kid float through his mind and he should probably stop this right here. So he turns to look at Harry who's taken off his shoes and kept them in the rack properly and is hanging his scarf, which Zayn didn't even notice was there in the first place, on the stand near the door and it makes Zayn nauseous.

Like he could get used to it. Like coming back to an extra pair of shoes and an obnoxious printed scarf wouldn't be that bad. Harry clears his throat then, hesitant in Zayn's space and he looks so soft and fragile in the moment and God Zayn wants to ruin him, ruin him for everyone.

So Zayn strides towards Harry and presses him against the door and kisses him again, kisses him until he can't feel his lips anymore.

"Zayn..bedroom." Harry pants. Zayn nods and pulls Harry after him into his bedroom.

They don't even manage to lock the door before Zayn's ripping Harry's shirt, off his body and muttering, "I hate your fucking shirts."

Harry gasps while Zayn mishandles him, "Excuse you Zayn! They're brilliant."

"Fucking hell. You're so annoying but I also want to fuck the shit out of you.. you're so fucking sexy like this. Shit." Zayn mutters and latches his mouth at Harry's shoulder, where his muscles form a strong curve. Harry moans and starts unbuckling his belt and jeans, tugging them down until he's just in his boxers. Zayn palms him through his boxers, a wet spot already forming and Harry lets out a defeated sound.

Zayn smirks, "Haven't got a smart remark now Styles? You've lost your charm." He tsks.

Harry opens his eyes with a glint of something fierce in them and them over in one swift motion, pushes Zayn down on the bed and stradlles his thighs, his ass right above Zayn's throbbing cock. Harry applies a little pressure and Zayn throws his head back at that.

"How about now Malik?" He smirks and Zayn grins too because fuck if this isn't hot.

Harry removes Zayn's leather jacket and tugs off his t-shirt to lick at his collarbone, down his stomach where Zayn's dark line of hair rests, muttering, "Fuck you're so hot."

He looks at Zayn, asking for permission and Zayn nods so he tugs his pants down along with his boxers until Zayn's stark naked infront of him.

He takes him in greedily until Zayn shifts under his gaze.

"I've gained a little-"

"You're fucking perfect." Harry cuts him and sucks at his nipple to prove that.

Zayn arches his back into Harry's touch and his mouth, trailing wet kisses down his stomach.

He has to shut his eyes really tight when Harry suddenly starts grinding on his cock, in a delicious rhythm that has their hard cocks rolling against each other and Zayn almost cries because he's missed this so much, the feeling of being turned on so much that he floats with it and the feeling of turning someone on so much, the feeling of having an effect.

"Harry stop. Babe. _Stop_."

Harry pulls back in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Zayn shakes his head with a smirk, "Just can't wait to fuck you." And with that he flips them over so Harry's beneath him with a wide shitty grin.

Zayn takes off his boxers and asks Harry to reach out for the bottle of lube and condoms in the drawer of the table right near his bed. Harry's huge, he's thick and cut and leaking at the top and Zayn's mouth waters at its sight. He takes the bottle of lube from Harry and coats his fingers with it.

He circles his finger around Harry's rim which has Harry swearing loudly, until he gets used to the sensation and then enters it in, slowly and steadily. Zayn observes a pinch between Harry's eyebrows, a little discomfort, so he takes Harry's flushed cock into his mouth to distract him. He swirls his tongue around the head until Harry's writhing beneath him and enters a second finger inside of him, pumping both of them quick.

Zayn's down to three fingers, knuckle deep inside Harry and he knows they don't have enough time when Harry's cock, heavy and flushed against his abs, leaks more precum and Harry's moans get louder with a hitched " _Fuck Zayn_ " leaving his sinfully red mouth every other second.

He brings his fingers out and wipes them with the sheets and rolls the condom on, coating himself quickly, he guides his cock near Harry's pink hole and circles his cock around it until Harry pulls him forward and whines, "Zayn. Please. Just fuck me. Do it."

And Zayn does it then, he enters him in one fast smooth move, Harry's tight heat enveloping his cock in a delicious warmth and heat, making both of them groan at the same time. Zayn stays still, Harry's hand on his waist and his on the sides of Harry's head and sucking on his neck until Harry relaxes and asks him to move.

It's a blur then, Zayn's head swirling with the need and want to feel Harry more, to get deeper inside of him, to hear him make those sounds again. So he fucks into Harry in hard, long strokes, the headboard creaks with every movement and Harry's whines and moans mix with Zayn's grunts.

"So fucking tight Harry. _Shit_. So hot." Zayn grits.

Harry clenches around him more, " _Fuck..Zayn_. Fuck me."

Zayn does exactly that and fucks into Harry until Harry's crying with it, "So good Zayn. So close."

Zayn feels proud of himself in that moment and pulls Harry up by his waist in the rush of the moment and shifts them, with his hard cock throbbing inside Harry's heat , so that Harry's straddling his thighs on his lap. Harry groans breathily at the new angle, tangling his arms around Zayn's neck and Zayn kisses his throat, bites and sucks until Harry grows impatient and starts rocking himself on Zayn's cock.

Zayn's head falls back and his hands tighten around Harry's waist pulling him closer, so close that their chests touch and he feels Harry's perfume on himself.

Harry cards his fingers through Zayn's hair and brings his mouth to his own, kissing him filthy while he fucks himself on Zayn's cock.

"Zayn _fuck.._ I need you to.." Harry pants.

And Zayn nods because he gets it. He does. So he starts thrusting into Harry, in long strokes, with his hands holding Harry in place and Harry scratching his nails down Zayn's shoulder.

With the next few thrusts Harry's releasing in between them and Zayn follows him too, biting at Harry's shoulder to muffle his moans as Harry clenches around him in a delicious tightness. 

They breathe against each other's shoulders heavily as Zayn draws circles on Harry's skin. Harry sighs and kisses Zayn's shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"You need to get up."

"I can't. You've exhausted me." Harry bites at his shoulder.

Zayn grins, "I'm amazing aren't I?"

Harry pulls back with a teasing smile,,"Cocky huh?"

And Zayn grins back, motioning to his cock still inside Harry, "Oh I'm _very_ cocky right now trust me."

Harry laughs then, a proper guffaw that makes his eyes go all crinkley and his grin wide. Zayn laughs too.

His smile dies down a little, " You okay?"

And Zayn snorts, "I should be asking that, I think." And then a little serious, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Harry pushes his fingers through Zayn's hair, " Was this okay?"

Zayn nods, " More than okay."

Harry nods and gets off of him to lie on the bed, wincing a little, his eyes shut.

Zayn takes the opportunity to walk into the bathroom on wobbly legs and bring Harry a cloth to clean himself.

He comes back and Harry's already looking at him, lazily smiling, "Hi."

Zayn smiles too, "Hey."

"I'm a little messy and sticky." Harry scrunches his nose but makes no move to reach out for the cloth so Zayn cleans does it for him. He sighs in response.

Zayn walks back to the bathroom to clean himself up some more and finds Harry blinking at the ceiling. Harry notices Zayn and pats the space next to him with a dimpled grin and Zayn doesn't think about it before settling on the bed, next to him. He pulls the covers over both of them and Harry looks at him silently.

"What?" Zayn asks, laying down and facing him.

"Do you like, are we, you know I mean lik-"

Zayn smiles at Harry's rambles, "I don't think I ever hated you Harry Styles. I think you were just too much for me. I knew you had something else in you, apart from the pretentious charming fuck that you were-"

Harry gasps, "What did you call me?"

Zayn laughs, "Yeah a pretentious charming fuck."

And when Harry keeps staring at him, " _What_! Have you seen your shirts? They're obnoxious, hurt my eyes really." Zayn sighs dramatically which earns him a smack from Harry.

Harry smiles then, teasingly, "Wanna hear what I named you?"

Zayn nods.

"Hot annoying wanker."

They laugh again.

"You think I'm hot?" Zayn asks.

Harry's eyes shine, "You think I'm charming."

"You are." Zayn shrugs.

Harry leans forward and kisses him, soft and sweet with a sigh leaving Zayn's mouth and pulls back.

"I'm sleepy." Harry whispers like a secret.

"Me too."

Harry turns his back to Zayn and adjusts the covers and Zayn doesn't really know what the protocol now is but he doesn't have to think much because-

"Zayn, I'd like some cuddling please." Zayn can hear the teasing tone in his voice.

Zayn smiles and tucks himself closer to Harry, his arm around Harry's waist and Harry's legs sneaking their way between Zayn's, and passes out with a shitty grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry feels something cold poking him. He blinks a few times to really understand what's happening. His head feels a little heavy, he isn't hungover but he's still tired and he wants to sleep and then he looks, really looks at Zayn sleeping infront of him.

And Harry almost forgets to breathe. Zayn's beautiful. He's a swirling golden glittery fluid, pleasing and fascinating. Harry wants to think of more metaphors but then the cold thing pokes him again and he sits up a little to have a look and a little boy is not what he expected to see.

"Hi." Harry smiles at him, confused . He's- he's Zayn's kid. Harry can see that. _Clearly_. Zayn's married. Or maybe Harry's thinking too much.

The boy looks unsure at first but then he comes forward and pokes at Harry's dimples, "You've got dimples."

Harry grins, "I do. You like them- what's your name?"

"Azaan. How are you sir?"

Harry's eyebrows rise, "Wow that was very nice Azaan. Who taught you that?"

"Baba." Azaan giggles.

Harry looks at Zayn's sleeping figure, "Baba." He whispers.

"Yes." Azaan whispers too.

"Are you hungry?" Azaan asks him. Harry can't help the smile on his face, "Momma's making pancakes." And the smile slips off.

Harry shakes his head and reaches out for his boxers sneakily, pulling them up in a swift motion under the covers. Azaan keeps staring at him, "You were naked." He gasps and covers his eyes.

Harry laughs, "I'm not anymore. I'm sorry."

Azaan, "Naughty Mr.."

"Harry."

"Mr. Harry. Are you Baba's friend?"

"Umm...yeah I think so."

"Why were you naked?"

"Um..I like to sleep naked actually. I'm sorry bud."

Harry gets up and quickly gets dressed. He pulls Azaan up into his arms and kisses his forehead and then puts him down. He waves at Azaan and tries to sneak out when he hears someone clearing their throat.

Zayn's wife. And fuck she's Gigi Hadid, the supermodel. _Ofcourse_.

"Hi." Harry tries with a half wave.

Gigi looks at him calculatingly, "You leaving?"

"Umm..yeah."

And when she keeps staring at him, "We were just chilling and nothing happened. We didn't kiss or do anything. It was-"

Gigi laughs, "Oh babe, your neck tells a different story."

And Harry doesn't even have the time to blush because did she just _laugh_. Isn't she supposed to be mad?

"Hi. I'm Gigi. Zayn's ex wife."

Oh. Harry's shoulders sag. _Oh_.

"Hi. Harry, Harry Styles. Nice to meet you."

"Oh! You're that pretentious charming.." she looks around, "fuck?"

Harry laughs, a guffaw, "Yeah that's me. The pretentious charming fuck."

Gigi scrunches his nose, "He doesn't mean it. I know. He likes you actually, I can tell. But he's just so stressed with Azaan. He's a good person, really kind. Thinks of everyone but himself, like he's a baby himself. But then he takes care of Azaan so well when I can't and.." She trails off and Harry nods. It's a lot to process but it's not something bad.

"You're welcome to have breakfast with us, if you like?"

"No, actu-"

"Harry."

Harry hears Zayn's voice and he turns around to look at him, his hair rumpled and his eyes blinking and wide like he's panicking and he really shouldn't, he's wearing Harry's shirt and fuck Harry's wearing his t-shirt, this can't be more embarrassing but Zayn also looks so soft and beautiful in Harry's shirt that Harry wants to wrap him in his shirt and tuck him in.

"Hey." Harry nods at him to let him know it's okay.

"Hi." Zayn nods back and then he looks at Gigi, "Hey Gi. When did you come in?"

"An hour or so. You were sleeping."

"Hmm."

"Baba! I'm hungry. Let's have breakfast." Azaan tugs at Zayn's hand.

Zayn smiles, soft, "Yeah baby okay."

Gigi pulls Azaan up in her arms, "Let's eat big boy. Baba needs to see his friend off."

Azaan doesn't look happy about it, "No. I want Baba to eat with me."

Zayn walks to him, "Baba's here baby. Say bye to Mr. Harry?"

"Bye Mr. Harry." Azaan waves at him, sadly.

Harry smiles at him, "Bye."

Zayn motions for Harry to follow him and after they walk out of the apartment, he lets out a deep breath.

Harry wants to sort of hug him.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Your son's cute. Looks just like you."

Zayn clearly didn't expect that, "Yeah he.. he is."

"It's okay Zayn. Really. I had a great night." Zayn blushes, Harry does too, "And your ex wife's great too. And I absolutely adore your son already."

Zayn grins then, this small smile that stretches and stretches until it's a whole grin. "Thankyou."

Harry loops his fingers around his shirt's collar and pulls him in gently, " I'll see you then? "

Zayn nods.

"No awkward greetings after this right?"

Zayn shakes his head.

"You won't go back to hating me?"

Zayn scrunches his nose, "I won't."

"So I _can_ sit at your desk now?"

Zayn snorts.

Harry leans forward and cups Zayn's face, "I really want to kiss you right now."

Zayn sighs with a smile, "Do it then."

Harry kisses him then, soft and short but also enough for Zayn to think about him when he's gone.

And if Zayn's lips tingle the entire day, it's nobody but Harry's fault.

_

"Zayn I think.." Harry giggles but Zayn shushes him, "I think I heard someone." He says in a whisper.

Zayn shakes his head and hitches Harry a little upwards, with Harry's legs around his waist and his hands on Harry's ass and kisses him again.

Harry can't stop giggling though and it should make Zayn really mad because he really wants to kiss Harry right now but it doesn't, instead he hides his face into Harry's neck and laughs too.

"This feels like a school romance." Harry declares brightly.

"Romance huh?" Zayn teases him.

Harry pulls his tie, "Ofcourse. I mean we send secret winks to each other all day and then you drag me here," he says flailing his arms to gesture at the men's washroom, "to kiss the shit out of me. I think it bloody well means romance."

Zayn laughs, "God Haz."

Harry kisses him again, dirty and wet with his tongue lapping it's way around the velvety and warm corners of Zayn's mouth until Zayn thrusts a little to grind his hard cock against his ass.

Harry pulls back and Zayn whines, "Kiss me."

Harry grins, "I will but I have to ask you something first."

"If this is another of your knock knock jokes Harry, I swear-"

"No. It's not that. I promise."

"And if it's about-"

"No it's not about how the people in the office go all boggly eyes at us now. No."

"Okay." Zayn smiles.

Harry plays with his tie, "I was wondering if I could like..you know because I was thinking of baking today..so I was wondering if you'd be okay with me coming to hang out with you and Azaan today?"

Zayn's eyes brighten up, "You want to?"

Harry nods, a little shy, "I do. Really."

"Then you're welcome babe." Harry grins at him.

"Great. Now let me go. I gotta work." Harry smirks.

Zayn gasps, "What about my kiss?"

Harry wiggles and unwraps his legs from around Zayn and stands straight, fixing his shirt and pants, clearly showing his bulge off to Zayn and smiles sweetly , "I gotta go babe." With that he turns to unlock the door.

Zayn nods, "Okay. Bye."

Harry's mouth falls open and he turns around, "You're not even going to fight for it?"

Zayn shakes his head.

Harry huffs, "You're so annoying Malik." And strides towards Zayn and kisses him senseless.

_

"Azaan?" Zayn calls for him. They've just finished dinner and Harry's busy unwrapping the cookies he baked.

"I'll go check on him. I think he's not feeling well." He tells Harry and kisses his shoulder, who nods back.

Zayn looks in both the bedrooms and doesn't find him. It's when he looks inside the bathroom to make sure, he finds him, perched on the closed toilet seat, his face in his hands.

"Baby?" Zayn tries softly and crouches down.

Azaan looks at him with teary eyes.

"What happened? Are you not feeling well? Is everything okay?"

Azaan shakes his head and messily wipes at his eyes.

Zayn cups his face and kisses his cheek, "What's wrong baby?"

"I.. I don't like Mr..Mr. Harry Baba." He tears up again.

Zayn pulls him into a hug. "It's okay baby. It's okay. Do you want to tell me why? Did he say something?"

Azaan shakes his head.

"Was he rude?" He can't be, Zayn knows. Harry is practically a kid with kids.

Azaan shakes his head.

"D-did he touch you?" Zayn holds his breath.

"No. Baba." Azaan shakes his head and wipes his eyes again.

"Then why baby?"

"Because he's going to take you away from me." He sobs then, cries into Zayn's neck.

"Who said that babe?"

"Aisha told me at school. She said..she..her mother made a new b-boyfriend and left her." He hiccups.

Zayn pulls back and holds Azaan's face in his hands, "Look at me baby. I love you, okay? Baba loves you the most. And no one can take me away from you. You're the most important person to me. Okay?"

Azaan looks at him, "Promise?"

Zayn smiles, " I promise bud. I'll always love you first and the most."

Azaan sniffles again and nods.

"Mr. Harry actually brought you chocolate cookies because I told him you love them. He's a bit of your fan actually. Saw your drawings of Batman the other day."

Azaan looks at him with wide eyes, "He did?"

Zayn nods.

"He liked them?"

Zayn nods softer, "Better than mine."

Azaan smiles then, a small shy smile.

And then, "Can I have the cookies Baba?"

Zayn nods again and ruffles his hair.

"Do you want to go out and eat those?"

Azaan plays with his fingers and then looks up, "Is Mr. Harry still here?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to send him home?"

Azaan nods, "But.. after I say thankyou to him. He brought me cookies."

Zayn deflates and smiles. "Good boy. I love you okay? He likes you too, lots.."

Azaan just looks at him.

_

"I'm sorry I have to send you early. Azaan wasn't comfortable and I didn't-"

Harry holds his hand and squeezes it, "Zayn. It's alright. I understand. I'm new to him and obviously a lot to handle."

"You're very good with him." Zayn kisses Harry. "He just needs time."

"Like you." Harry kisses him back and Zayn smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Baba! There's someone at the door."

"Why don't you go open it?" Zayn yells back.

Azaan gets off the couch and opens the unlocked door and Zayn hears his gasp.

"Baba!"

Zayn laughs and walks out of his room.

Azaan looks at him, wide-eyed, "There's a big chocolate cake outside."

Zayn brings the cake inside while Azaan closes the door.

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

Azaan's still startled, "But you already got me cake Baba."

"This is not from Baba."

The bell rings again and Azaan runs to open it and gasps again because-

"Baba! All my friends are here." Azaan claps.

Zayn ushers all the kids inside to the living room.

Azaan goes out and looks around the lobby to inspect but finds no one and closes the   
door again with a confused smile.

He looks at Zayn and opens his mouth to ask something probably but the bell rings again and Azaan giggles then and runs to the door.

"Baba!" He laughs, "It's Batman!" And then after a pause when Zayn hears someone falling, "A funny one."

Zayn laughs too and so do the kids when the man comes inside limping.

They play with him for a while and Azaan even hugs him four times during that and laughs so much he goes red with it.

Zayn ushers the kids towards the other side of the living room then, where he plays the latest Superhero DVD for them and brings them popcorn and cookies.

It's difficult to however separate Azaan from the man.

"Azaan." Zayn crouches down to where he's poking at the man's nose and giggling when the man scrunches his face back and makes a weird ' _owww_ ' and ' _heeyyy I'm batman_ ' noises.

"Thankyou baba. I'm so happy." Azaan smiles brightly and hugs him.

Zayn pulls back and shakes his head with a hesitant smile, " Don't you want to know who this Batman is?"

Azaan nods, eagerly.

Harry takes off the mask and smiles at him, "Hey buddy. Happy birthday!"

"Harry arranged all of this baby. Isn't that nice of him?" Zayn encourages.

Azaan's smile slips off and he deflates, " Mr. Harry?"

Zayn nods. "Do you not like that he did this?"

Azaan looks at Harry for a beat and then shakes his head, "I like it Baba. I love this." He smiles again.

"Do you want to thank him then?"

"Only if he lets me play with his nose again." Azaan grins.

Harry laughs, a hearty sound. "Sure buddy." And brings his nose forward for Azaan to poke and makes weird noises in return which sends Azaan into another fit of giggles.

Zayn ruffles Azaan's hair, "Do you want to go back to your friends?"

Azaan nods and turns to run back to them and Zayn and Harry look at each other to smile when it happens and it catches both of them off guard but it happens.

Azaan runs back and hugs Harry.

Which obviously leads to Harry falling back and all the kids laughing but it's all worth it because Azaan's looking at him with a huge grin, "Thankyou Harry!" 

_

**Five weeks later.**

"Morning Baba!" Azaan grins from where he's perched on the kitchen counter peeling off bananas and Harry's making them pancakes.

"Morning bud. What are you two upto?" Zayn walks towards them and plants a kiss on Azaan's forehead and then holds Harry from behind, sliding his hand around his waist and smiles into his neck, "Morning babe."

Harry leans back into him and grins, "Morning. We're making pancakes."

Azaan adds, "With banana slices because bananas are he-"

"Healthy" Harry supplies.

Azaan nods, "healthy and they're the best fruit ever."

Zayn looks at them incredulously and bites at Harry's shoulder, "What have you done to my son?"

He walks to the other side of the counter to sit on a stool and check his mails.

"Nothing. He's just smarter than you." Harry pokes out his tongue at him.

"Yeah. Because you can trick him into loving bananas and not me?" Zayn teases.

"No Baba! I love bananas." Azaan pouts.

Zayn sighs, "Oh _god_! He's learnt to pout at me now. Styles, I should lock you away."

Harry gasps, "You wouldn't. Azaan would miss me lots. Wouldn't you baby?"

Azaan nods seriously, "I would. I would miss Harry lots."

Zayn smiles, "Ofcourse you would. He lets you have all the syrup."

Azaan and Harry hi five each other at that and laugh and Zayn, well he just looks at them and feels warm and giddy with the promise of a beautiful tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for making it till the end. Tell me what you think xx


End file.
